clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Positive Elixir Trade/My Thoughts About the 10/9/17 Balance Update
Here, I'm going to tell you about my thoughts on the new balance update. All values are based on tournament levels. Lightning Damage -3% / It's damage will go down from 864 to 837 and it's Crown Tower damage from 346 to 334. It's not going to affect too much. Night Witch and Bandit will still die to Lightning. In terms of absolute damage, it can't kill Golemites anymore, but who uses Lightning on two Golem babies? Lightning also soft-counters Inferno Tower. Before, Lightning would chop off 24.54 seconds off the Inferno's lifetimer. Now, Lightning will only deduct 23.78 seconds off the Inferno's lifetimer. To put that into perspective, with the extra 0.76 seconds the Inferno Tower has to spare after being hit by Lightning, that's one extra pulse the Inferno Tower can potentially get onto a tank with it's maximum damage output. That's a lot, considering that the Inferno Tower does 704 damage in it's max DPS. Radius -0.5 tiles / With it's new 3 tile radius, it now shares the same radius as a Freeze spell. It's circle is now a lot smaller, and leaves players a lot more room to place buildings so both the building and the Princess Tower can't get clipped by Lightning. Before, the only Anti-Lightning position for buildings was a 0-3 plant. Now, with Lightning's new 3 tile radius, some more safe placements for buildings are a 0-2 plant, and a 1-3 plant. However, if you seen my Building Placement Guide, you'll know that a 1-3 plant is only relevant to Active Buildings. Since Passive Buildings have a bigger hibox than Active Buildings, Lightning will clip both the Princess Tower and a 1-3 Passive Building. The smaller radius will also call for some more skilled plays. As long as you like to use Lightning to get value on two mid-tier troops and the Princess Tower, not a lot will change. Lightning will still deny 7 out of 8 elixir from an Elixir Collector despite the reduction in damage. Electro Wizard Load Time +0.2 seconds / This won't really affect unit interactions because this doesn't change his hitspeed. The Electro Wizard's hitspeed will remain at 1.8 seconds even with the October 9th balance update. Damage -4% / The Electro Wizard is still going to be a viable alternative for player's decks, but his split attack is being nerfed from 100x2 to 96x2 and his focused attack is being reduced from 200 to 192. A 4% reduction in damage doesn't sound like a big deal, but the interactions with mid-tier and higher health units are a big deal. The Electro Wizard will now take 7 split attacks or 4 focused attacks to kill a Musketeer, Wizard and an enemy Electro Wizard. With his really slow 1.8 second hitspeed, this is a pretty big change. He will still take 7 split or 4 focused attacks to kill an Ice Wizard, but now the Electro Wizard will now take 8 split attacks to kill a Witch, a Cannon Cart shield, and a Mega Minion. He will still take 4 focused attacks to kill them, but if there's a tank accompanying the Witch, Cannon Cart or Mega Minion, it's going to take 1.8 more seconds for the Electro Wizard to kill those troops. Another notable interaction change is his effectiveness against tanks. The Golem, Mega Knight, Lava Hound and P.E.K.K.A. can survive 2 more split attacks, and the Royal Giant, Giant Skeleton and Giant can survive 1 more split attack. To put this in more simpler terms, the Electro Wizard's lower DPS does not make him as valuable. His spawn damage is going to remain the same. Graveyard Radius -1.0 tiles / Now, instead of 5 tiles, the Graveyard is now 4 tiles wide, sharing the same radius as Arrows. The Skeletons will spawn more concentrated. Spawn RNG (Random Number Generator) is more specific / The Skeletons are going to spawn more on the edge and less randomly. Before, it would've been by luck and it's usually that one Skeleton that wrecks your Princess Tower. It would cost games and is so frustrating to play against. Luck should not be a determining factor of a game, whether friendly or in a Global Championship. With the spawn RNG more concentrated, the damage on a Princess Tower will be much more consistent than before. Initial Skeleton spawns 0.5 seconds slower / This gives more time for the opposing player to react to Graveyard with their soft-counter troops. Duration +1.0 seconds / The duration is increasing from 9.0 seconds to 10 seconds. This in addition to the initial Skeleton spawning 0.5 seconds slower will allow just one more Skeleton to spawn, so now the Graveyard card will now spawn 16 Skeletons instead of 15. Sparky Hitspeed -1.0 seconds / Sparky's new 4.0 second hitspeed is going to make Zap a less viable alternative in defending against her. She doesn't need a whole 5 seconds to charge up anymore. Damage -15% / Although Sparky is getting a rework, this is not a gamebreaking buff. Her faster hitspeed along with her new 1100 damage will make her DPS only 5.6% higher. It's still a buff because she doesn't need to charge up for as long to release almost as much wide load as she did before. In terms of absolute damage, she can't one-shot herself anymore. She can't counter herself as hard. Sparky's overall DPS is raised from 260 to 275. Some more significant interactions are if she is ignored, she can't two-shot a Princess Tower. The second shot the Sparky gets on the tower will leave it with 334 health. And with the new balance, a Knight 2 levels lower, a Valkyrie 3 levels lower and a Prince 2 levels lower will be able to survive a Sparky blast. Spear Goblins Hitspeed -0.2 seconds / 0.2 seconds may not sound like much, but if you look at me, it's a big deal. Chip damage on the Princess Tower will leave the tower with 200 less health. It's not safe to leave them ignored anymore. This will also affect the Goblin Hut and Goblin Gang. If the Spear Goblins have a higher usage rate with this buff, Zap, Fire Spirits and The Log will be our last rays of hope in the new meta. Speaking of troop variants, on a non-balance note, this is also the reason why Skeletons are so hard to balance. There are way more Skeleton variants than there are on any other card. If Supercell were to change the Skeletons' stats or attributes, it would change all the other variants out there and indirectly buff those variants. Therefore, Supercell had a big thought process in buffing the Spear Goblins. Although if the Skeletons' count was changed, it wouldn't affect any other Skeleton variant. Tesla Damage +30% / People say the Tesla can one-shot Minions with this new balance. However, at tounament standards, the Tesla will need to have had 146 damage to begin with to one-shot Minions with teh new balance, which it doesn't. In it's previous state prior to October 9th, the Tesla did 135 damage, so if Supercell were to increase this little guy's damage by 30%, the Tesla, with the new balance, will do 175 damage and one-shot Goblins, but not Minions. Hitspeed +0.2 seconds / To make up for the huge damage buff, the Tesla is going to attack at a rate of 1.0 seconds from 0.8 seconds. It's overall DPS is raising by 4%. (From 168 to 175.) Valkyrie Damage +5% / After the Trifecta meta, the Valkyrie hasn't really been used that much. She will now one-shot Princesses and Dart Goblins and kill Barbarians in 3 swings. 221 damage may seem like the Wizard's damage (which is 228), but she still can't kill the Ice Wizard in 3 shots. Another notable interaction is her ability to take out tanks better. Technically, she can kill the Golem, Royal Giant, Mega Knight and P.E.K.K.A. with one less hit. She'll still kill Giants and Giant Skeletons in the same amount of hits. Overall, her absolute damage in interactions will remain the same for everything except the Princess and Dart Goblin. Cannon Cart Health and Shield Health +5% / The Cannon Cart is pretty underappreciated especially with it's high cost. It will now have 731 hitpoints and shield hitpoints. It can survive one more hit from Mega Knight, Musketeer and Spear Goblins. It's going to be more reliable to use, but a Fireball + Zap will still knock off it's shield because they together deal exactly 731 damage. Category:Blog posts